mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Ch12
Chapter 12: The Oncoming Storm Our heroes have discovered that a Dargeddon has been wreaking havoc in London Britain. During of the attacks Eren had encountered a strange man who went by the name of the Doctor but was also the Flexer Master they’ve been searching for! oooooOOOooooo “You’re the Flexer Master!” Erd shouted. “Flexer Master? No, my name is the Doctor. How can I be this Flexer Master? By the way, you can tell your friends that they don’t have to field themselves anymore. I can detect any energy fields miles away.” Doctor explained as my Fang Gang revealed themselves. “How did you know about the Stealth field? No one could detect it that easy unless they aren’t human!” Gobba shouted. “Well hello there! You are some pretty remarkable creatures here with sharp pointy teeth! Those fangs look like they can bite through solid steel with ease! So, you knew about that monster who attacked the cop?” The Doctor asked. “Yes. It’s an ancient Dargeddon called a Bone Chomp. They steal the bones from people. If it wasn’t for that gadget of yours, that cop would have lost his skeleton.” Jawg explained. “Oh, you mean my Sonic Screwdriver? I’m glad you called it a gadget & not a weapon. I’m not that fond of weapons.” Doctor explained. “Come in Eren, Come in Eren.” Jak answered through the communicator. “Yes Jak?” I asked. “We’ve found another body but a woman who might be able to help. Her name is Clara Oswald, she said her friend the Doctor went to London Bridge in search of Lee Broker. Have you seen him?” Jak asked. “Yes. We have the Doctor & it turns out that he’s the Flexer Master. Tell Kurutaru’s squad we’ll meet them at the square with the Doctor in tow.” I explained ending the call. “So there are more of your friends & it also seems you guys found my friend Clara! Good thing we’re heading to the square because the Tardis is there & we can talk in there!” Doctor explained. “Tardis? What’s a Tardis?” I asked. “You’ll find out. Come on! We’ve got a bone stealing monster to stop!” Doctor shouted as we followed him. Meanwhile with Kurutaru’s team… (Kurutaru’s point of view) We had walked into the town square to see the same blue box that we chased on our way to London was parked right there to the side of a building’s alleyway. “Isn’t that the same blue box we were chasing in the sky?” Erwin asked. “It’s the same exact thing.” Golden Claw answered. “That’s the Tardis!” A female voice shouted. We looked to see Jak’s group come back with Clara while Eren’s group came back with the Flexer Master. “We’ve found the Flexer Master.” Eren answered. “Why did you call the Doctor the “Flexer Master”?” Clara asked. “They’ll explain in the Tardis.” The Doctor answered opening the Tardis & gesturing us to come in. “I don’t think we all will be able to fit in there.” Kiruko stated. “You sure about that?” Clara asked as we followed them. When we did we were all surprised. The blue box was actually a gigantic space ship of some sort! We were in a cockpit with a central control panel at the center with strange designs & doorways & stairs leading to different parts of the ship. “This my ship! The Tardis! A machine that can travel through time & space! I’m the Doctor, I’m 1002 years old, have two hearts & is the last of the Time Lords! I travel through time & space with companions in my Tardis! Drop Field!” The Doctor explained as the energy field around our friends vanished revealing them. “How did he?” Scorpi asked. “Don’t worry. There aren’t any secrets here so let’s all introduce ourselves.” The Doctor explained. “Okay crazy man.” Jak answered as he took off his hat revealing his pointy ears. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama, an Omnian from Tokuro & Sacred Sword Master.” I introduced. “My name is Golden Claw & this is brothers Silver Talon & Bronze Fang, we’re Sacred Sword Mixels of Sword Heaven.” Golden Claw introduced. “My name is Kiruko & I’m an Eunian from Tokuro.” Kiruko answered. “My name is Jak & this is my friend Daxter & we both come from Sandover Village. I’m the Spikel Maser.” Jak introduced. “My name is Scorpi & these are my brothers Footi & Hoogi. We’re Spikels Mixel Tribe & come from the Spiky Desert!” Scorpi introduced. “My name is Eren Jaeger, this is my friends Armin & my adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman. We’re soldiers of the Survey Corps & are from Shiganshina. I’m the Fang Gang Master.” Eren introduced. “My name is Jawg, these are my brothers Gobba & Chomly! We are the Fang Gang Mixel tribe!” Jawg shouted. “My name is Erwin Smith & these are my captains Levi, Auruo, Petra, Erd, Gunther & Hanji of the Survey Corps. We are from the City of Walls. It’s nice to meet you Doctor.” Erwin said as they saluted the Doctor including Eren, Mikasa, Armin & the Fang Gang. “Ugh, no salutes please but it’s nice to meet you all. This is my friend Clara Oswald, she’s my companion. But I can’t believe the legends about the Mixels are true. I heard about them from books in Gallifrey but I’ve always wanted to meet one when I was just a kid. Now that dream has come true!” Doctor shouted happily as he shook all of our Mixel friends’ hands. “Um, Doctor I know this is pretty awesome but we’ve got a bone stealing monster on the loose!” Clara shouted. “At least someone has some sense.” Levi answered annoyed. “I’m afraid our monster is a Bone Chomp. An ancient Dargeddon that feeds off the bones of its victims. From what the Fang Gang told us is that these ones are ones that have managed to devour over a 100 bones & can now steal the bones of adult people. That was the thing that killed those people.” Silver Talon explained. “But didn’t I heard that Eren killed it.” Clara answered. “There are too many bodies for one to do in such a short time.” Golden Claw answered. “Then that means…” I said. “There is more than one! Those clever suckers! They use the alleyways to prey off on the people who dare go in their alone! But there is something I need to clear up. Why did you call me the Flexer Master?” Doctor explained. “Because you’re the Mixel Master of the Flexers, the Mixel Tribe of Rubber. Your picture emerged on the Map of Rainbows so you are the new Flexer Master. The world is in danger because of the Dargeddons & this only the beginning we need your help but we need to find the Flexers.” I explained. “I’m the Flexer Master? That’s a big surprise so where can we find the Flexers?” Doctor asked. “We don’t know. If we had the Flexer’s Cubit then maybe we could find them.” Kiruko answered. “Are you talking about this?” Doctor asked taking out a orange & dark orange cubit. “That’s the Flexer’s Cubit!” Gobba shouted. “Just like mine, Jak’s & Kurutaru’s.” Eren answered as he took out his Cubit along with Jak & I. “What’s a Cubit?” Clara asked. “It’s an artifact that allows the Mixels to mix with each other. There are different kinds of Cubits between the tribes. This holds their true powers but this is not the only thing these artifacts can do. The Cubit of a tribe can lead the wielder to the Tribe.” Doctor explained. “Really? The Cubits can do that too?” Erd asked surprised. “Yes. The person must focus on who they seek & sent that thought into the cubit itself. The Cubit will then act like a compass to that tribe.” Golden Claw explained. “We’re going to need the help of the Flexers if we are going to stop these Bone Chomps!” Chomly shouted. “Then let’s find them. Flexer Cubit…lead us to the Flexers!” Doctor shouted as the Flexer’s Cubit began to glow as the Doctor tied a string to it. Then the Cubit with a mind of its own began to drag the Doctor out of the Tardis. “Follow him!” I shouted reactivating our friends disguises & headed off after the Doctor. We were taken across town as the sun began to set. We’ve came into an alleyway that lead to a dead end before the Cubit flew out of the Doctor’s hand & into a brick on the wall. The Cubit somehow activated a hidden passage within the wall. The Cubit then fell flat on the ground. “Whoa. That was a ride! Good thing it stopped or else I would have face planted into that wall!” Doctor shouted as he got off his butt & picked up the Cubit. “Be careful everyone. We don’t know what’s down there.” Levi warned. “Oh come on. Don’t be a stiff shorty.” Clara answered. “Call me shorty again & I’ll slice your butt.” Levi hissed. Clara just rolled her eyes as we followed the Doctor down the secret passage. The secret passage had taken us to an underground altar of some sort with three pedestals each with their own statue which was a crab, shark & squid. “Are those statues the Flexers?” Erwin asked. “Yes, the same thing must have happened to them as well.” Golden Claw answered. “Something turned the Flexers to stone? Can we reverse it?” Doctor asked. “Yes. If Kurutaru performs the Rubber Melody there using the Flexer’s Cubit.” Golden Claw answered. “Okay. Here you go Kurutaru.” Doctor answered as he gave me the Flexer’s Cubit. I got to the center of the statues & closed my eyes while placing the Cubit at the center of the statues. “Flexers, the Mixel Tribe of Rubber hear my call.” I chanted. “Climb out of the darkness. Stretch towards the sky.” I chanted as an orange array with the symbol of a rubber whip emerged from underneath me & the statues. “Lead those to the skies above! Lash out evil with your rubber whips! Come back & join the fight when you hear my Rubber Melody! AWAKEN FLEXERS!!” I shouted as a gigantic pillar of orange energy erupted from the sky enveloping the statues as they began to transform while something emerge from the ground. What emerged from the ground was a orange shark hilt black with orange stripes rubber whip. The statues transformed into three new beings after the light vanished. The statues became a 2 ft 11 in orange crab like Mixel with humanoid teeth, black tusk like moustache, two black tentacles, 6 crab like legs, one eye, a 3 ft 5 in hammer head shark like Mixel with long black horns and fangs, hammer head and shrimp like head, dark color eyes, sharp fangs, 3 legged ramp like feet & a 4 ft 2 in black and orange squid like Mixel with a black rectangular and orange cone missing point head, orange mouth, sharp fangs, black tusks on the side of his face, orange and gray striped squid crab like tentacles. “Man, that was a rush!” The Hammerhead Mixel shouted. “Why aren’t we iiiiiiiin the sky?” The squid Mixel asked. “Looook oooout for that…mooooonster?” The crab Mixel asked as they noticed us. “Kraw! It’s good to see you are okay!” Gobba shouted as he ran up to the crab Mixel which was now identified as Kraw. “Gobba! Goooood toooo see you toooooo!” Kraw shouted. “It’s beeeeeeen a while Chomly.” The Hammerhead Shark Mixel answered as he walked up to Chomly. “Been a while to Balk! Good to see your okay!” Chomly shouted identifying the Hammerhead Mixel as Balk. “Good to see you Tentro!” Jawg shouted as we identified the squid Mixel as Tentro. “Iiiiiit’s good to see you too! Whose your friiiiiends?” Tentro asked. “So you’re the Flexers! It’s good to see you! You can call me the Doctor & I’m your master!” Doctor shouted as he extended his hand to the three. “You’re ooooour new master?! My name is Kraw, my good man!” Kraw shouted as he stretched his black tentacles & shook the Doctor’s hand with it. “My nameeeeee is Balk! How you doing?” Balk asked he shook the Doctor’s hand with his tentacles. “Hello there! My name is Tentro!” Tentro answered as he shook the Doctor’s hand with one of his tentacle legs. “Soooo dooo yoooou guys have a problem? Some of yoouo seem tense.” Kraw asked. We immediately filled the Flexers what was going on & introduced ourselves to them. “Ugh! Not Bone Chomps! Those things were annoying to get rid of!” Balk shouted annoyed. “But don’t worry! If we kill the Bone Chomps king then we’ll be able to return the skeletons of the victims & save them.” Kraw explained. “Wait…Those people aren’t dead?” Levi asked. “They aren’t. Riiiiiight now they are just empty shells because their soul is taken along with their skeleton. But if we defeat their leader, then the bones & souls stolen will return to the people & bring them back to liiiiife!” Tentro explained. “But Doctor, doooooo you have a weapoooon ooooon you? Yooooou can’t fight those monsters with just your Sonic Screwdriver.” Kraw asked. “No. I don’t do weapons.” Doctor answered. “What?! You never used a weapon before?! Then at least use this!” Tentro shouted as he handed Doctor the whip that appeared from the ground. “What’s this? Some sort of whip?” Doctor asked. “That’s the Rubber Flexer Whip! An artifact weapon of our tribe! It has the ability to stretch to incredible lengths along with packing a lot of power! It can hit multiple enemies at once but also used to travel across faraway paths or edges! At least use this in battle!” Kraw explained. “Very well. I guess I’ll give this whip a try.” Doctor answered as he took the whip. The Doctor is a versatile fighter. He uses a variety of gadgets to fight with but now uses the Rubber Flexer Whip in battle. “So where can we find this Bone Chomp King?” I asked. We then heard a loud roar coming from outside. “What was that?” Mikasa asked. “That doesn’t sound good! Let’s go everyone!” I shouted as we ran out of the secret passage & back to the surface. When we did we were in for a surprise. Right there were a bunch of Bone Chomps attacking people but at the center of the chaos was a huge 55 ft tall skeleton like demon with black horns, long black spike skeleton tail, black bone wings, 4 arms equipped with bone blades & black finger claws, glowing blue eyes & razor sharp fangs equipped to its human skull. “That’s the Bone Chomp King!” Kraw shouted. “That thing’s huge! It’s got to be at least 18 meters tall!” Eren shouted. “It must have stolen a lot of bones to get that big.” Golden Claw answered. “We’ve got to do something about those Bone Chomps attacking the people!” Hanji shouted. “Hanji’s right! Let’s split up & attack our targets! Erwin! Can you & your Scouting Legion deal with those Bone Chomps attacking the people while me & the Mixel Masters & Mixels battle the Bone Chomp King?” I asked. “We can Kurutaru. Good luck to you guys! Come on soldiers!” Erwin shouted as everyone except for me, the Mixels & their battles tangled with the attacking Bone Chomps. “Let’s take care of Bone Chomp King before he steals anymore people’s bones & souls! Let’s go Mixel Masters!” I shouted as we charged into battle. Bone Chomp King lashed his tail out at us as we quickly jumped into the air dodge the attack. Eren shot his hooks into a building & zoomed straight towards Bone Chomp King with Gobba, Chomly & Jawg following after him. “Take this! Spinning Slash!!!” Eren shouted as he did a spin in the air slashing Bone Chomp King’s arm doing damage to it but not that much. “Nature’s Claw!” Gobba howled as brown energy enveloped his hands in the form of claws which he used to slash at Bone Chomp King’s arm at the exact same spot Eren had struck. “Nature’s Twin Fang!” Chomly & Jawg howled as their fangs were enveloped in nature energy as they bit into Bone Chomp King’s arm at the same point Eren had hit doing major damage to Bone Chomp King as it fell back in pain but lashed its tail at the 4 sending them flying back. Our friends were fighting the attacking Bone Chomps & man the Survey Corp commanders were powerful! They were slicing Bone Chomps back & forth with ease. A Bone Chomp was closing in a poor woman when Levi got into the mix. “Get away from her!” Levi shouted as he spun in a ball motion before slicing the Bone Chomp attacking the woman in half & landed on the ground on his feet with ease. “Have a taste of my Peacemaker!” Jak shouted as he switched to his Peacemaker mod & fired a giant blue electricity sphere from the gun blasting the Bone Chomp King knocking it back. “Metal Wave!” Scorpi shouted as he fired a giant gray energy wave from his tail which slammed into Bone Chomp King sending it flying back. “Metal Shuriken Kick!” Footi shouted as he created & fired a huge gray energy shuriken with a kick of his foot which slammed into Bone Chomp King’s chest doing serious damage to it & knocking it back. “Metal Claw!” Hoogi shouted as fierce gray energy enveloped his claws before he delivered a powerful slash to Bone Chomp King’s chest sending it flying back. Bone Chomp King got up & slammed its hands down towards the Doctor & the Flexers. “Let’s see what this whip can do! Rubber Lash!” Doctor shouted as fierce orange energy enveloped his whip before he slammed it down on Bone Chomp King’s arm sending its hand into the ground. Bone Chomp King’s arm was stuck in the ground by the force of the whip’s attack. “Let’s help tooooo! Rubber Slam!!” Kraw shouted as fierce orange energy enveloped his body before he launched himself towards Bone Chomp King slamming into its face with a loud cracking sound before landing on the ground. “Rubber Slap!” Tentro shouted as fierce orange energy enveloped his left front tentacle before he slammed it into Bone Chomp King’s face doing serious damage to it. “Rubber Heatbutt!” Balk shouted as fierce orange energy enveloped his head as he launched himself towards Bone Chomp King & headbutting it sending it flying back hard. Bone Chomp King got up & suddenly grabbed Mikasa with its tail holding her tight. “Mikasa!!! LET HER GO!!!!” Eren shouted as he used his gear to propel himself towards Bone Chomp King but was slapped out of the air by its hand. “Master!!” The Fang Gang shouted. “Eren!” Mikasa & I shouted. Eren then remembered what the Fang Gang told him. (I can’t fight like this…Time to see if the Sacred Swords were right! Focus Eren!) Eren thought as a fierce brown aura began to radiate from his body. Eren opened his eyes as they were glowing a bright green. Then a huge explosion of brown energy erupted from Eren’s body. The blast was so strong it sent everyone flying & forced Bone Chomp King to let go of Mikasa. Something then caught Mikasa in a flash. When the light vanished we looked at what caught Mikasa. It was Eren but he looked completely different. He was now a brown fur werewolf with bright green yellow wolf like eyes, long black messy hair going down his head & back, two long arched horns on his head, wolf like ears, razor sharp teeth, razor sharp black claws, a bigger build, a brown wolf tail with black runes on it, black runes covering his body, a wolf muzzle, a Cubit symbol on his chest, wolf like feet & was wearing his pants & jacket but his shirt was torn & he was 16 ft tall. “Is that Eren?” Petra asked completely surprised. “Eren…became a Direwolf…” Golden Claw & I answered completely surprised. Eren had put Mikasa down on her feet gently. “Eren…Is that really you?” Mikasa asked. “It is me. So this is the power Gobba & the Fang Gang were talking about. Now I’m using this power to protect you guys!” Eren shouted with a slightly more adult voice. “Awesome form Eren! Now use it to take out this creep!” Gobba shouted. “Let’s step things up Silver Talon with a Mixel Force!” I shouted taking out the Sacred Swords Cubit. “Let’s follow their lead Tentro.” Doctor answered taking out the Flexers Cubit. “We’re with you!” The two shouted as they touched the Cubits before we became spheres of gold, silver & orange & merged with our respective partners. My skin turned gray while gold spiral runes covered my body, my hair turned silver and wild with gold streaks, my hands became bird like with silver claws, gold streaks appeared on my cheeks, 4 silver feathers were on my cheeks, I grew two pairs of silver bird wings on my back, silver feather like blades covered my arms, my feet became bird like & equipped with long razor sharp silver blades, I grew three feather like tails & my clothing became a silver & gold chest plate & silver armor skirt while my height increased by three ft, the Doctor’s skin turned a very light orange, two small black tentacles emerged on his cheeks, his eyes turned orange, he grew 4 tentacles similar to Tentro’s legs on his back, his muscular density increased, his hair became a orange brown, his coat became black & orange biker like, his shirt became a short gray shirt that showed his ripped stomach, his tie turned into a orange & black tie with a Cubit symbol on it, his pants turned gray with orange & black stripes, his shoes turned into orange boots & he grew 5 ft taller. The light vanished as our Mixel Force transformations were complete. “Silvres, Sword Empress of the Sky!” I shouted. “Tector, the Flexer Brawler!” Doctor shouted as he used his tentacles to lift him off the ground. “Now that is cool.” Clara answered. “Let’s take them out!” Jak shouted as he immediately transformed into Dark Jak. The Bone Chomp King immediately attacked us by firing a barrage of huge dark energy spears from the tip of its tail but we immediately got out of the way & dodged the attack. “Dark Bomb!!” Dark Jak howled as he leapt into the air & slammed his fist into the ground releasing a huge dark energy shockwave from impact sending Bone Chomp King off the ground. Tector then appeared above Bone Chomp King. “Rubber Hammer!!” Tector shouted as he stretched his tentacles & slammed them down hard on Bone Chomp King sending him flying into the ground hard. “Silver Crushing Dive!!” I shouted as silver energy enveloped my body before I slammed straight down into Bone Chomp King doing more damage to it & jumped off seeing Eren coming towards his target. “Dire Slash!!” Eren howled as fierce brown energy enveloped his claws as he delivered a powerful slash to Bone Chomp King sending it further into the ground doing major damage. Bone Chomp King got up & was furious. It began to slam its arms & tails into everything in sight but we easily avoided its rage. “Calm down! Silver Vortex!” I shouted as I fired a huge silver energy vortex with a flap of my wings straight into Bone Chomp King doing major damage to it. “Rubber Strangle!” Tector shouted as he stretched the tentacles on his back & wrapped Bone Chomp King’s body with them holding him down as Dark Jak & Eren climbed up the Tector’s tentacles straight towards Bone Chomp King. “Dark Punch!!” Dark Jak howled as fierce dark energy enveloped his fists. “Dire Punch!!” Eren howled as fierce brown energy enveloped his fists. “Team Attack: Twin Monster Gong!!” The duo shouted as they slammed their fists straight into Bone Chomp King’s face sending him flying. Bone Chomp King stood but was in a complete daze. “Kurutaru! Eren! Doctor! Jak! Unite the powers of the Mixel Masters & take out Bone Chomp King. Use Rainbow Limit!” Golden Claw shouted. “I don’t know what you’re thinking but okay! I invoke the power of the Sacred Swords!” I shouted as a golden array with a sword in the center emerged underneath me. “I invoke the power of the Spikels!” Dark Jak shouted as a tan array with a needle in the center appeared underneath him. “I invoke the power of the Fang Gang!” Eren shouted as a brown array with a tree symbol emerged underneath him. “I invoke the power of the Flexers!” Tector shouted as a orange array with a tentacle symbol emerged underneath him. The arrays then connected with each other a gigantic rainbow like array. “Broke the seal with the power of the four Mixel Tribes! WE INVOKE RAINBOW LIMIT!!!” The four of us shouted as a gigantic pillar of rainbow energy from the 4 arrays erupted from underneath Bone Chomp King rocketing it high into the air. The four of us were enveloped energy the same colors as the array we summoned before soaring into the air & got into a diamond position. “Rainbow Limit Rank 4: Quad Ray Blast!!!!” The four of us shouted as we fired a gigantic energy beam the same color as the tribes before merging into a colossal 4 color energy beam that engulfed & obliterated Bone Chomp King with incredible power releasing a gigantic explosion. Thousands of blue soul like lights erupted from the explosion & into the victims reviving them to their normal states & awakening them along with causing all the other Bone Chomps to explode freeing the souls they’ve trapped too. We landed on the ground & returned to normal along with separating from our partners. “That was incredible Kurutaru, Doctor, Jak & Eren! I didn’t know you guys can do something unbelievable like that!” Hanji shouted completely amazed. “Yeah Doctor, you kicked butt as Tector! That Rainbow Limit thing was pretty cool too.” Clara answered. “How did you know you guys could do it? I mean what exactly is Rainbow Limit?” Armin asked. “Rainbow Limit is a sacred power of the Mixels & their Masters. Rainbow Limit can only be invoked by two or more tribes. It’s an extremely powerful attack & it can get stronger with more tribes that join in. Each limit has a rank, the higher the rank, the stronger it is.” Golden Claw explained. “However it puts a lot on stress on the master who use it so it shouldn’t be used a lot.” Silver Talon explained. “That’s an extremely powerful attack, that’s a good thing it has a limit. Too much power can go into a person’s head plus an enemy can study the attack & figure a countermeasure against it.” Erwin explained. “Correct.” Kraw answered. “So Doctor, will you, Clara & the Flexers join us in an attempt to save the world?” I asked. “After all this, I agree! I would be stupid not to agree!” Doctor shouted. “Yeah because if you would say no then I would have slapped you.” Clara answered. “Alright! It’s been a while since we’ve been oooooon an adventure! We’ll dooooo our best!” Kraw shouted happily. “Let’s go back to the Sacred Dragoon but also put the Doctor’s Tardis in the ship as well because it’ll be useful.” I explained. 30 minutes later…We had loaded the Tardis into Sacred Dragoon & got the Doctor, Clara & the Flexers settled into the ship. The Doctor was extremely amazed when he found out Sacred Dragoon had a mind of his own & spirited like the Doctor. I was sitting in the cockpit when Erwin & Doctor came in. “Hey Erwin & the Doctor, what’s up?” I asked. “Nothing much. Sacred Dragoon is pretty incredible. He’s already getting along with the Tardis so is Clara.” Doctor answered. “We need to go back to the City of Walls.” Erwin answered. “Why’s that?” I asked. “I’ve got a messenger pigeon. They said that we’ll have some more troops to help us out. Eren’s friends to be exact. They want us to go & pick them up. Plus they want to see if our mission here was a success.” Erwin explained. “Okay. Then the City of Walls we go! Come on Jak!” I shouted. 40 minutes later…We’ve returned to the City of Walls & landed in front of Wall Rose to see Sasha, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco, a light skin blond girl a few inches shorter than me with light blue eyes wearing a Scout’s uniform(Krista) & a tall young girl about Jak’s height with light skin, freckles & dark eyes with black hair in a ponytail & in a Scout’s uniform(Ymir) were standing on the wall along with Pixis. Erwin, the Doctor, Levi, the Flexers, Eren, Clara & I came down through the bridge the ship created & walked towards the group. “I see your back! And I guess this is the Flexer Master right here & the Flexers.” Pixis answered. “Hello there! My name’s the Doctor! This is my companion Clara & my Flexer friends Kraw, Balk & Tentro. Nice to meet you!” Doctor shouted as he shook Pixis’s hand. “Reiner, Connie, Annie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Jean, Marco & Bertholdt!? You guys decided to join the Scouts?!” Eren asked surprised. “We’re your friends Eren & we want to help you as much as we can!” Sasha shouted. “Yeah plus we want to see the world outside of the walls too!” Connie shouted. “Yeah, you’re not getting all of the glory.” Jean answered. “We’re with you Eren!” Marco shouted. “So whose the next Mixel Master you’re supposed to find?” Pixis asked. “The next Mixel Master is the Glorp Corp Master located in the country of Ylisse in a continent to the far north from here. From what I’ve heard, it’s a continent of magic & myths like Wyverns & Pegasus.” I explained. “Ooh! I just can’t wait to go there!” Clara shouted. “Come on you guys!” I shouted as Eren’s friends ran into the ship. “We’ll see you soon friend.” Erwin answered. “I hope your trip is good!” Pixis shouted as we headed back into the Sacred Dragoon & took off towards Ylisse. Our heroes have now found the Flexer Master & the Flexers along with Eren awakening one of the powers of the Fang Gang Masters. Now they head off in search of the Glorp Corp Master but more is just in store for our heroes.